c'est toi
by Caroline Monrrow
Summary: Porque ella es una chica de océano profundo con nerviosismo nadando en sus aguas turbulentas al estar frente a la perfección que suponen esos cabellos rubios y orbes como zafiros.


**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug es de Thomas Astruc.

 **Prompt:** #002 - Trabalenguas [Tabla "Infancia"; fandom_insano].

 _Yeih, primera incursión en el fandom y me alegra que sea con un one-shot. Debo decir que no me veía a mí misma escribiendo sobre estos dos…pero la vida da vueltas (?). En fin, creo que iré subiendo más de estos dos pues la tabla de LJ ya ha sido elegida u.u ¡Hasta otra! *se esconde*. ¿Reviews?_

 _PD: Agradecimientos a una amiga que me ayudó a continuar esto durante mi bloqueo mental, uhh gracias, gracias._

* * *

 **i.**

 **H** ay un sentimiento, primero.

Porque ella es una chica de océano profundo con nerviosismo nadando en sus aguas turbulentas al estar frente a la perfección que suponen esos cabellos rubios y orbes como zafiros. Porque es un diccionario parlante que se avergüenza con facilidad y actúa a veces un poco bastante torpe, de nuevo, solo en frente de aquel que responde al nombre de Adrien. Porque–

«Señoras y señores, Ladybug ha salvado París una vez más».

su álter ego no deja de sorprenderla rechazando a su compañero que, debe admitir, tiene un ligero parecido con este chico.

Mas luego la intriga se deshace en pedacitos pues la respuesta llega como una lista de todas las cosas que Agreste tiene y Chat Noir no. Pero esto decide mantenerlo en secreto, ahí, en su diario que resguarda bajo llave en aquel estuche rosa pastel. Nadie puede saberlo, ni siquiera Alya —aquella, su mejor amiga—.

Y ese sentimiento que se sitúa en su centro es algo que le provoca querer volar libre y gritarlo a viva voz, pero sin que haya nadie en peligro esta vez, sin necesidad de transformarse en la súper heroína que, en primer lugar, nunca estuvo lista para ser.

«Pero ahora tu eres Ladybug», y Tikki ríe pues lo ha hecho de nuevo. «Debes dejar de subestimarte demasiado, Marinette». Aunque no tiene caso que se lo diga una y otra y otra vez, porque hallará una manera.

 **ii.**

Y Adrien no se da cuenta, segundo.

(— ¡Y luego hizo swoosh y le pateó el trasero a ese monstruo rocoso!

— ¡Wow! ¡Ladybug es asombrosa!).

Lo es, piensa. Pero, sin percatarse siquiera, la chica a la que secretamente adora se debate entre la humillación absoluta y el no hablarle.

—porque teme no ser lo suficientemente buena para él, teme balbucear cosas inentendibles, teme hacer el ridículo—.

—Pero si tú ya eres ridícula. —Escucha que dice Chloé, y está a punto de abrir la boca para defender a la de cabellos oscuros pero se le ha adelantado sin él siquiera notarlo.

Dice «No me importa lo que pienses de mí» seguido de unas cuantas cosas más que Adrien se abstiene de oír al estar demasiado ocupado viéndola con un poco de incredulidad.

Esa actitud, es igual a la de–

(Sonríe).

 **iii.**

Mas a Marinette siempre le ha sabido dulce el sentimiento del amor, tercero.

Pues ahí, bajo la lluvia, se da cuenta de que su corazón late tan rápido que siente que se detiene por un ínfimo segundo, algo así como un reloj averiado. Y Tikki ríe de nueva cuenta al ella preguntarse el porqué de esos síntomas tan extraños.

— ¿Te ríes de mí? —pregunta fingiendo molestia; eso solo hace que las risas de la pequeña criatura aumenten.

—Talvez —dice mientras se frota contra la mejilla de su portadora, en un signo de confianza.

Porque Adrien hace que sus mejillas se enciendan, que sus manos suden, que sus piernas tiemblen, que su lengua se trabe, que se le desboque el corazón, que la mente se le nuble, que le invada el nerviosismo. Porque Adrien es algo así como su amor platónico —aunque espera que no sea así por mucho tiempo— y ella quiere llegar a donde nadie nunca a llegado. Porque quiere provocar en él lo mismo que él provoca en ella. Porque le quie–

ama.

«Luces radiante hoy, mi lady».

El recuerdo de su compañero halagándole viene de improviso, haciendo que su estómago se estruje hasta rayar en la culpabilidad. Y es que no lo admite, pero le duele un poco el hecho de que Chat Noir le quiera tanto a pesar de saber que ella nunca podrá corresponderle, ya que, siendo sinceros, ella también pasa por lo mismo.

(La ha rechazado.

—Lo siento…pero me gusta alguien más.

Y siente todo su ser quebrándose en llanto invisible y gritos mudos al ver esos ojos de esmeralda negándose a aceptar sus sentimientos. Siente una opresión en el pecho, además.

—A-Ah…claro, por supuesto, yo…perdón, tengo que irme. —Sonríe y se va, ignorando que él la llama).

Dice «Gracias» mientras un leve gesto de incomodidad se asoma por sus ojos de mar abierto, seguido de resignación. Va a darle una oportunidad. Ya suficiente tiene el mundo con un rechazo, no va a sufrir otro, nunca más.

 **iv.**

Pero a Chat Noir le sabe amargo el dolor, cuarto.

A pesar de que tiene a muchas chicas pisando el suelo por donde él pasa en su identidad de civil, la única a la que quiere de verdad lo rechaza aún cuando está en su traje, cuando es realmente él.

Y eso le desilusiona un poco, pero no se rinde, porque sabe que, de una forma u otra, logrará conquistar su corazón.

— ¿Sabes que eres incorregible, ¿verdad? —bromea y sonríe de esa forma en que solo lo hace él, torcida. Apenas logra aguantar un suspiro.

—Así me quieres, princesa. —Esconde su expresión pensativa al notar que ella le mira de una forma un tanto inquieta. Abre los ojos un tanto al ver que ella le sonríe en vez de rodar los ojos, como siempre hace cuando suelta ese tipo de comentarios.

¿Será?

 **v.**

Entonces ellos se descubren, quinto.

Ladybug cae en la cuenta de que, detrás de ese gato astuto y torcido, hay un chico confiado y afable que cada que tiene oportunidad se la pasa diciéndole cumplidos, provocándole un no-sabe-qué dentro de su estómago.

(Algo como un sentimiento).

Y a la vez Chat Noir descubre a la chica sensible y frágil que se esconde detrás de esa máscara de mariquita que solo sale cuando la situación lo amerita. Es encantadora, además.

—pero eso ya lo sabe—.

Es ahí cuando se percata de que ha rodeado su fina y pequeña cintura con sus trabajados brazos y, en un acto reflejo, la acerca a sí mismo hasta el punto de no saber dónde termina su cuerpo y dónde comienza el de ella.

Susurra «Quiéreme» contra sus labios mientras ella le mira con los ojos bien abiertos por la repentina cercanía —de la que recién se percata—, pero no por incomodidad, sino por sorpresa. Entonces ella adquiere el color de su traje por tal petición mientras siente el aliento veraniego de su compañero chocar contra su rostro; es una brisa refrescante, cavila.

Aunque eso no evita que se ruborice aún más al él acercarse lentamente, despacio, para no presionarla y darle opción a retirarse si así lo desea.

(—Oh, que caballeroso estás hoy, gatito.

—Contigo siempre, mi lady).

Mas es ahí cuando ella se arma de valor y decide acercársele también, dándole a entender que también quiere lo que él.

Y en voz queda, susurra:

—Espero que no te moleste.

(si entro en tu boca sin permiso,

con el único deseo

de juntar mi impotencia con tu tristeza).

Y ella le responde, casi tímida:

(júntanos, digo

con el único deseo

de tenerte por siempre a mi lado,

porque yo soy día y tú eres noche).

—No me molesta —susurra y terminan por acortar la distancia entre la destrucción y la creación, desesperados.

(Ninguno se da cuenta de la luz fluorescente que aparece rodeándolos a ambos).

Y entonces Marinette abre los ojos y Adrien también y se miran y se respiran y se sorprenden.

—Eres tú —musitan.


End file.
